


Taking Flight

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Back to Middle-Earth Month, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for B2MeM Challenge I18 on my 'Beasts' Bingo card</p>
    </blockquote>





	Taking Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for B2MeM Challenge I18 on my 'Beasts' Bingo card

Finduilas slipped unnoticed into the mews, pulling her hair back into a ponytail as she went. She'd learned her lesson last time, no need to again entice Beleria's curiosity of long strands blown by the wind. Androni was on his perch, and she stopped outside his enclosure for a moment, watching him watch her, feeling his power through the utter stillness in his carriage. It was one of the things she admired most of these birds; there was nothing subtle about their strength, nothing hidden in their ever-present energy.

Nodding slightly she bid him goodbye, and walked quietly through the small building and out into the weathering yard. Landro, the falconer, smiled and motioned for her to come closer, pointing above him. She looked up to see Beleria gliding, making slow circles through the crisp morning air. It was effortless, as if the smallest hint of wind would keep her aloft for days. Finduilas resisted the urge to stretch out her arms, not wanting to appear childish in front of man or beast. But her heart soared with the hawk, her spirit rising into the sky. She barely noticed the gauntlet being placed on her hand, hardly registered Landro's small chuckle as he saw the joy in her upturned face.

It wasn't often one was witness to a human taking flight, but that's just what he saw every time Finduilas made one of her secret visits. And why he took the risk of allowing them despite her father's objections. She was a quick study, to be sure, already confident with the birds and they in turn responded well to her. But their lessons would always take a backseat to these moments, when Finduilas took wing with her beloved hawks, when the world became a place of wonder and unparalleled beauty.


End file.
